


Orphaned Brothers

by sharkcar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Ceremonies, Choices, Dreams, Foster families, Guardians - Freeform, Hope, Jedi, Jedi Haircut, Jedi Knights, Jedi Training, Jedi Visions, Jerba Ribs, Kanos Grain, Obi-Wan Impressions, Padawan, Padawan Braids, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Prophecy, References to the Jedi Council, Rites of Passage, Slavery, Survivor Guilt, Tatooine, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan's master made him promise to train the boy, but the helplessness and fear that Anakin knew from his life as a slave has already left an impression. As he spends his first few days alone with the child after Qui Gon's death, Obi Wan must accompish the delicate task of getting Anakin to trust him, as he learns to trust himself. Together, they navigate the palace and streets of post-invasion Theed, learning about war, loss, kindness, and family.</p><p>I wrote this after watching Phantom Menace and seeing the final scene where Anakin and Obi-Wan are wearing matching outfits and I thought, there's a story there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orphaned Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an original work, but incorporates dialogue from some existing sources for the sake of keeping the story within the world of the new canon.  
> The conversation between the Queen and Nute Gunray, the dialogue between Obi Wan and Yoda after the council meeting, the brief conversation between Obi Wan and Anakin during the funeral- From "The Phantom Menace" by George Lucas  
> The eulogy Master Yoda delivers- From Star Wars: the Clone Wars Episode "The Jedi Who Knew Too Much" by Charles Murray  
> Yoda's speech at the knighting ceremony- From Star Wars: Clone Wars "Chapter 21" by George Lucas

  
I don’t know how long I stayed there, cradling the head of my fallen master. Long enough for me to stop crying, and to take some deep breaths, and to let go. I let the Force wash over me, cleansing my spirit to a state of peace. By the time the boy came in, I had recovered. In our brief acquaintance, he had never seen me show emotions. To him, I must have seemed rather cold, just standing there beside the body serenely. I couldn’t tell this child how difficult that state had been to achieve. How it took all my training and focus. He had neither of those things.  
  
I felt his presence before I heard his scream. He was very strong in the Force. “Noooooooo!” He came towards me at a run and knelt beside Master Qui Gon, his face contorted in anguish. He threw his arms across the chest of the fallen Jedi and laid his head against the rough cloth of Qui Gon’s tunic.  
  
I knelt beside him and put my hand on one of his shoulders and felt his body lurch with the sobs. I was unsure of what to say. I had not spent much time around children, although there were always younglings at the Temple. But I don’t think I liked children, even when I was a child. I had always been a very serious boy and man. This trait had served me, since I had grown up with the Jedi, where we strove to keep our emotions under control.  
  
Yet, this boy was just a child. And he thought he was alone now, no mother, no father figure. Anakin did not know that with Qui Gon’s dying words, he had made me swear that I would train him. I realized that I had never given Anakin any reason to assume that I would take care of him. I had always been at best indifferent to him and at worst jealous of him. He had every right to believe that he was now alone, I thought. My heart swelled with compassion for him. I knew that I had to do my best. “Anakin, it will be alright,” I said finally.  
  
I could sense so much fear in him, the most profound fear I had ever witnessed. I tried to imagine what it must be like for a child, the life of a slave. Even familial attachments must have been hard to formulate, since a slave could be separated from anyone at any time on the whim or luck of their owner. As Jedi, we had to discipline ourselves not to form attachments, but a slave didn’t have the freedom to choose even that. They must have always lived in fear of having those they loved taken away. A slave was not even permitted to defend himself. Even his life had never been his own. How could he not have been afraid? Or angry? Or defiant, once given a choice? When I realized these things about Anakin, I understood that it was not his fault, but that he would be strong willed and difficult to train. And his powers were so strong! When he realized it, he would grow arrogant. Would he respect me, as he respected Qui Gon? Qui Gon had saved him from slavery, I knew that Anakin respected my master. But me, I didn’t even think he liked me. And now he’d lost Qui Gon, just as he feared to, it was making him feel hate. All of the paths to the Dark Side were already imprinted on this boy’s soul. It would be so very difficult to keep him from going astray. This thought crystallized like a tiny sliver of ice, deep within my heart. I was not sure that it would be alright.  
  
He sat up and looked at me, his eyes ringed with wet eyelashes and red rims, but his eyebrows lowered in defiance. “Why did you let this happen?” his eyes were filled with resentment. His words cut deeply. I had already asked myself that question.  
  
I turned at the sound of the palace guard running in and we stood to meet them. There were no more words between Anakin and me, as the guards gathered up Qui Gon’s body and we followed after. We walked in silence back to the hangar, Anakin trailed behind me, hanging his head like a prisoner.  
  
There was confusion when we got to the hangar, as the pilots were returning from the assault on the droid control ship. The firefighting droids were spraying some of the damaged ships. One ship appeared to have been crashed into the hangar wall and a silver and blue Artoo unit was being removed from the wreck. Palace guard and medics were running in different directions. Sparks were flying from downed wires and a fleet of astromechs that had begun to haul away wreckage.  
  
“Master Kenobi, please come,” one of the queen’s handmaidens appeared and beckoned us away as Master’s body was taken to another part of the palace, “The queen has ordered us to show you to somewhere you can rest.”  
  
“Thank you,” I said softly and turned to call Anakin to follow. I saw him running back across the hangar, holding two Jedi robes. He’d picked them up from the floor where Master Qui Gon and I had left them before we fought with the Sith. Anakin was adjusting them across his arm, trying to smooth them out as he ran. He looked towards the crashed ship furtively, as if he was worried about being seen, but he was barely noticed in all the activity.  
  
Anakin caught up to us and we followed the handmaiden into the palace. I looked behind me to see Anakin looking around with eyes wide and mouth agape. He had never seen anything like Theed palace before, I was certain. I hadn’t been on Tatooine long myself, but the parts I had seen were extremely desolate. It must have been quite a sharp contrast to adjust to. Anakin kept looking upwards to take it all in. Finally, he stepped on the edge of a robe and stumbled slightly. After that, he kept his eyes forward.  
  
We were shown to a suite of rooms with two bedrooms and two bathrooms. Another handmaiden was bringing a tray with tea. The women told us to use the intercom if we needed anything and then left us. They had duties to attend to. The palace was retaken and they were going to need time to get things up and running again.  
  
Anakin set the robes over a chair, still keeping his eyes down. Master Qui Gon’s robe fell to the floor and Anakin fumbled to get it back on the chair. “Please, Anakin, be careful.” Suddenly, his fussing was starting to bother me. My voice must have sounded strained. His eyes widened and his arm flew up defensively. I held out my arms, palms down and sighed to calm myself, “That’s alright,” I said more slowly.  
  
“Master Obi-Wan, sir, is there anything else I can do?” He was still sniffing slightly, but he was trying to keep the quaver out of his voice. When was he going to stop acting like a servant? I thought, annoyed. I hoped he didn’t think that’s what he was.  
  
“No,” I said, trying to remain calm. I was still unsure of what to do with him. I had been raised a Jedi, we all lived simply. I had always been very self-sufficient. I was also not used to being depended upon. I couldn’t think of what a young boy would even need. I was suddenly sure that this was going to be a disaster.  
  
My master had wanted me to train him, but the Jedi Council did not. I was now burdened with a choice. I could not go back on my word, doing so would be to give up my honor. So I had to defy the Council, even though I agreed with them. I had told Master Qui Gon so. The boy was dangerous. I had to fight to banish the anger I felt at my master for forcing this on me.  
  
I would need to rest and find some peace. Suddenly, I was very tired. “No,” I said again gently, “Right now, all I want is to be alone.” I walked into a bedroom and shut the door.  
  
__  
I was seated on the floor of the room, in the dark. From the window, I could hear the constant rush of the waterfalls. I let my mind reach out into the Force to pull back the veil of knowledge. Thoughts crystallized into facts, evidence started to form a picture.  
  
That creature we had just fought was a Sith, I was positive. I recognized it as the same figure that had attacked Master Qui Gon on Tatooine. It was well trained and unafraid. The Sith lords had revealed themselves to the Jedi again because they felt that they were strong enough now to rival us. The rise of the Sith meant that major conflict was in our future. The Jedi would have to be strong if we were going to defeat them.  
  
Qui Gon had been a Jedi of extreme faith, he believed in the prophecy of the Chosen One who would destroy the Sith, although we could not know when or how this would occur. I preferred to have facts to help me interpret what my feelings are telling me, blind faith was difficult for me. However, the rise of the Sith was powerful evidence that the prophecy was coming true. If Anakin was the Chosen One, as Master Qui Gon believed, his destiny was to overcome the Sith. I was the first Jedi to kill a Sith in a thousand years, it made sense that Anakin’s future would be connected to mine. I took comfort that this meant that Qui Gon’s sacrifice had a purpose. To save the Jedi and the galaxy from the Sith, the boy must be protected and prepared at all costs. Qui Gon knew this. And Qui Gon entrusted this task to me.  
  
At first, I felt proud of my responsibility and Qui Gon’s faith in me. I would be remembered as a hero once the Sith were destroyed, I mused. Then, I felt that icy fear in my heart again. What if I fail in my mission, I wondered. I saw myself alone, haunted by the ghosts of those I could not save. The oppression of the Sith would rule the galaxy and I would be responsible.  
  
The Jedi teach that we all have a choice. Even with the power of foresight, you cannot know exactly how things will come about. Our fates may be inevitable, but our fates do not determine who we are. We define ourselves by our choices. As Jedi, we follow a code to always act selflessly and to do what will bring the greatest good. I knew that even if I failed, I would spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it. I accepted my destiny, then, and I chose to train Anakin’s despite my fear and knowing full well that I might fail. I felt peace and purpose again. I knew then that my trials were over, I was fully a Jedi.  
  
\-----  
Three hours later, it was dark. I had been meditating for hours, drawing strength. The first thing I felt was thirst, I went to the sink and drank a draught of the famous waters of Naboo. It was cool and clear, and just wonderful. My heart lightened and I smiled as I rinsed my face and blotted with a very soft towel that hung by the sink. I decided that I should try to talk to Anakin to make up for being so short with him before. I wanted to try to explain what had happened so that he could let go of his anger. It would be a good first lesson. I looked around the common room, the other bedroom door was open, but no sign of Anakin. His bed was still made. My legs were a little unsure after sitting so long on the floor but I made my way over to the palace intercom.  
  
I pushed the button and a droid voice answered, “Yes, Master Kenobi?”  
  
“Has anyone seen Anakin?” I asked.  
  
“Yes sir, Anakin Skywalker is in the palace repair shop.”  
  
“And just what is he doing there?” I grew annoyed again. It was much too dangerous for him to be wandering the palace unattended. Things were still in chaos in the wake of the invasion. Security forces were not yet back in place.  
  
I hurried down to the workshops on the ground floor of the palace and found him easily. He was sitting in a room that was only slightly bigger than the closets upstairs, its walls lined with shelves full of jars filled with wire, circuits, screws, and other small pieces. He sat on a stepping stool, using a small welding pen to reconnect wires on the Artoo unit that I finally recognized as the one from the queen’s ship. He had been the one that the mechanics were pulling from the wreck of the fighter earlier. The droid was chirping and Anakin was answering as if he understood.  
  
“I know it’s not the most secure fix, but it will hold at least until the mechanics get back to work here,” Anakin told the droid.  
  
Artoo bleeped a few times.  
  
Anakin looked over his shoulder and took down a jar of tiny lightbulbs, “These ones?”  
  
Artoo responded.  
  
“Okay,” Anakin opened a panel on the droid’s dome and started to replace some bulbs.  
  
Artoo beeped and turned his dome towards a floor cleaner droid in the hall.  
  
“Well, I might have some time to fix him tomorrow,” he said before he saw me in the doorway.  
  
“Anakin, why aren’t you in bed? I have to be ready to contact the Jedi Council in the morning, I can’t be wandering around looking for you.” It came out angrier than I’d meant it to sound.  
  
“I’m sorry, Master Obi-Wan. I was just out in the hall trying to find something to eat, when Artoo found me and asked if I could repair him. It took me a while, he was pretty banged up in a crash.”  
  
Artoo added something that sounded like a complaint.  
  
I softened a bit. Anakin was being kind, even if it was to a droid. Selflessness was a good trait for a Jedi. His mention of food made me realize that it had been an eternity since either of us had eaten, “Yes, I am hungry too. Let’s go and see what they have in the kitchen.” He stood up and came with me. Artoo chirped.  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
The palace kitchen had been set up to serve as a soup kitchen for people who were displaced in the invasion. People were huddled in every corner of the floor and around every table while palace staff filled bowls with stew and handed them out. We got in line in front of the stewpot and were given bowls and spoons. We went and sat side by side on the floor against a wall. Anakin seemed accustomed to informal dining. He began to eat, barely blowing on the hot spoonful to cool it down.  
  
“This is really good,” he said after a few bites, “Do they eat this everywhere in the galaxy?”  
  
I was still trying to choke down the first bite. It was emergency rations from cans and barely better than the food that the Republic served aboard its government transports. “Unfortunately, yes. Here,” I poured stew into his bowl, “you can have mine.”  
  
“You’re not eating?” he asked.  
  
“It’s alright, maybe I should be fasting before the funeral,” I said softly, looking down.  
  
“What’s a funeral?” he asked between bites.  
  
“You’ve never been to a funeral?” I was very surprised, “Well, what do people do on Tatooine when somebody dies?”  
  
“I don’t know. Slaves get put in the desert, I guess. I heard that some people get thrown into Sarlacc pits.”  
  
I didn’t want to ask what a Sarlacc pit was. “When people get put in the desert, does anyone come to watch?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
I pinched the bridge of my nose, “Well, does anyone come to pay respects?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Anakin,” I finally gave up, “Did you ever have a friend who died?”  
  
“My mom did. Our friend Tank. He was eaten by a krayt dragon while he was out herding his master’s banthas.”  
  
“What kind of planet was this?” I was genuinely shocked.  
  
He looked slightly hurt and stared down at his stew.  
  
Finally, I asked, “And did your mother do something for his family, go and visit them, perhaps?”  
  
“We all had dinner together and Mom made a kanos grain cake. We all said how we’d miss him. He was a nice man,” he began to get a little misty eyed.  
  
“Well, we will do something like that for Master Qui Gon tomorrow,” I said quietly.  
  
Anakin kept his eyes on his bowl. I could see that I had wounded his pride by exposing his ignorance. I'd reminded him of his mother, who he had to leave. Now he was near tears being reminded that Master Qui Gon was dead. That hadn’t been how I had meant for it to go.  
  
I put my head in my hands, “I have a slight headache,” I said truthfully. I was suddenly very tired again. After our 'meal', we returned to our suite and slept until morning.  
  
\--  
I dreamed that I was back on Tatooine. A blast furnace wind was whipping around me as those ghastly suns beat down. I felt parched half to death as the wind dried my throat. I was looking desperately for something. I walked on and on, stumbling and growing weaker with every second. I was starting to despair. I took shelter walking through a canyon where the rock walls provided some shade. Then, quite unexpectedly, I saw a glimpse of color against the light tan of the cliffs. In the sand beside the edge of the canyon was a strange twisted plant ending in a purple flower, with tiny gold spheres on the undersides of the petals. Beads of light were floating up from this tiny plant and joining into thin streams of light.  
  
“What is this,” I asked, mostly to myself.  
  
“A source,” I was surprised to hear Qui Gon’s voice.  
  
“Of what?” I couldn’t see him, though I looked around me.  
  
“Of hope,” the voice said.  
  
\--  
I was awoken by Master Plo Koon’s voice coming through my com link, “Padawan Kenobi, are you there?”  
  
I started and picked up the com link, “Yes, Master Plo, I am ready to give my report.”  
  
“That won’t be necessary now. You can give your report to the Jedi Council when we arrive on Naboo at midday. We are eager to hear what transpired.”  
  
“Yes, Master Plo,” By now they must have heard about Master Qui Gon. I had to be ready to give my account of the battle with the Sith and what truths had been revealed. I breathed deeply to get control of my emotions.  
  
“And we are very sorry to hear about your Master. We will see you soon. May the Force be with you.”  
  
“Thank you, Master Plo. May the Force be with you.”  
  
I took a hot shower while my clothes washed in the machine. I had to be presentable for the Council’s arrival. I came out to the common room and was surprised to see that we had guests. Anakin was sitting with the queen and her retinue. I smoothed my tunic and bowed slightly, “Your Highness.”  
  
“Master Kenobi,” she crossed the room, the bells on her elaborate wig clinked as she moved, “We would like to express our profound sadness at the loss of Master Qui Gon Jinn. He was a brave and selfless warrior and without him, we would not have been victorious.”  
  
I took her hand between my palms and stoically said, “I thank you, your Highness. It is a tremendous loss to the Jedi Order.”  
  
“And to yourself, no doubt,” her features hidden under her white and red makeup.  
  
“Certainly,” I said more quietly, looking down.  
  
“And what of Anakin?” Queen Amidala looked back towards him. He smiled at her.  
  
“That is, at the moment, uncertain,” I told her honestly. But I did not tell her that I had decided to train him. Qui Gon had wanted to train him and had been forbidden by the Council. He intended to defy them and do it anyway. I felt that I must inform the Council of my decision before making any promises I couldn’t keep. Anakin knew that I disagreed with Qui-Gon training him. It caused him to think I was jealous, which I was slightly. The boy wouldn’t believe me even if I told him that I wanted to train him. “The Jedi Council will decide what’s to be done with him,” I said, internally wincing at how ominous it sounded.  
  
“Could he not remain here?” the queen asked, “My maids and I have grown very fond of him, and I’m sure that we can find a place for him at the palace. I’ve just been speaking with him and he says that coming to live here would make him very happy.” I saw his face brighten.  
  
I was touched by her compassion. I believed that she really would have tried to take good care of him. But she had no idea what he would really need growing up. Being Force sensitive is not an ordinary life, you need training to control your powers and hone them. If he had been born in the Republic, he would have been taken to the Jedi Temple at an early age. Anakin, was quite possibly the most Force sensitive being in the galaxy, and now he was already growing in strength. He belonged with us. “I’m sorry your Highness, but I will see to the boy, Qui Gon insisted that he is my responsibility.”  
  
“I understand,” she said. I sensed disappointment. The life of a queen was lonely, and she genuinely cared for the boy. They might have made good company for one another if things had been different.  
  
“I assure you, he will be looked after,” I led the queen towards the door.  
  
“Then I will see you when we meet the shuttle with the emissaries from Coruscant,” she turned and left, her handmaidens following along after.  
  
I turned to Anakin, who was looking a bit disheartened. I couldn’t blame him, he had just lost his chance to live in a palace as a queen’s pet. “How about we take a walk down to town before the shuttle arrives, and see if there is anywhere to get breakfast?” I was famished to the point of exhaustion and could not bear another round with the canned stew.  
  
Ten minutes later, we were walking through the palace gates, keeping an eye out for open restaurants. We managed to find a stall with an old woman selling pancakes that a protocol droid was making on a griddle behind her. Anakin and I stood in front of the stall at a tall table made of metal scrap parts.  
  
Anakin was hesitant to begin so I started eating first. The pancakes tasted slightly of the rhidonium that the griddle was using for fuel, but were otherwise good. Anakin finally began to tuck in once I was on my second cake. He would not look up from his plate. “You act like you’re afraid that I’m going to take that from you,” I joked. But I supposed that it was a very real threat where he was from. I didn’t attempt any more conversation.  
  
We each must have eaten about a dozen pancakes, topped with the local water lily honey, and washed down with the clear water. I was feeling refreshed enough to enjoy the sunny day as we walked back towards the palace.  
  
A voice woke me from my happy trance, “Mend that tunic a bit for you, Master Jedi?”  
  
I turned to see a man, mid-fifties, dressed in a dark purple tunic and standing in front of a tailor’s shop. I looked down at my clothes and realized that there were some tears and holes from the previous day’s battle. “I suppose I could use some help.” We made our way into the shop and I removed my outer tunic and sash. Anakin was wide eyed as he looked at all of the different kinds of cloth stacked on the shelves, in every color you could imagine. Theed was a center of fashion for the whole galaxy. I don’t think Anakin had realized there were that many colors in the universe.  
  
“Would you like to order a new outfit,” the tailor asked as he moved my tunic through the machine. Several needles were lowered and went to work stitching the holes.  
  
“I’m afraid Jedi don’t change that often. We only keep a few possessions.”  
  
“I have all the right kinds of cloth for Jedi things. Please let me know if you can use any new clothes. My family and I have to eat and I don’t know how long it will be before things pick up around here. The Trade Federation did a number on Theed when they marched in. And worse, the occupying army didn’t even need clothes! Lousy droids!”  
  
I felt sympathy for him. I expressed my hope that Naboo would recover quickly.  
  
He handed me my tunic and I fished out the credits from my belt, “Thank you for the mend. We must be getting back.”  
  
“Tell any of your Jedi friends. I have all of the right cloth for Jedi outfits. Don’t be shy about getting new robes, come see old Jarex.”  
  
We met the queen in the courtyard of the palace, where she stood in her ceremonial regalia. She was talking to some of the palace guards, making decisions and giving orders. For such a young girl, she was very strong in a crisis, I noted. We stood beside her as Nute Gunray was brought before us. “Now, Viceroy, you’re going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all this.”  
  
“I think you can kiss your trade franchise goodbye,” said Captain Panaka, as he led Gunray and his assistant to the shuttle that had just landed.  
  
Anakin and I walked beside them and halted at the bottom of the ramp. The newly elected Chancellor Palpatine descended first, along with his senate guards. We both bowed to him. “We are indebted to you for your bravery Obi-Wan Kenobi. And you, young Skywalker, we will watch your career with great interest.” As he passed to meet the queen, he patted Anakin on the shoulder.  
  
The members of the Jedi Council descended the ramp, we bowed again. I led them to where the queen and Palpatine were standing. Master Yoda and Master Windu’s faces said that they were not happy to see me keeping Anakin close by. We all waited while the queen greeted the chancellor. Then a handmaiden led us into the palace. A room had been prepared for the Council to meet and hear my account of the Sith and my master’s death.  
  
Before going in, I turned and knelt down next to the boy, “Anakin, please try to stay out of trouble. I must speak with the Council. I will return to the rooms tonight to prepare for Master Qui Gon’s funeral. Be back by sunset.”  
  
He nodded. “Yes, Master Obi Wan, sir.”  
  
My eyes followed him as he walked down the hall and I just caught sight of that Artoo unit following him.  
  
__  
I spent the next few hours telling the Council everything I knew. The appearance of the Sith on Tatooine, his presence here with the Trade Federation forces. I raised my concern that the Sith seemed to be involved with the plot to invade Naboo, but I could not see the motivation. I described him, his fighting and skills. I told them how my master had fought bravely and I could sense the sorrow in the room for his loss.  
  
Finally, Master Yoda spoke. “To destroy a Sith, a difficult feat that is. Strong with the Force are you, Obi Wan. A more difficult test than anything we could devise, this was. Ready were you, for the trials. Knew that, Master Qui Gon did.”  
  
I knew that I must raise the issue then, while I had some goodwill. “I feel that I must tell you, I plan to take the boy, Skywalker, as my padawan. I feel that his training must begin without further delay.” Normally, children his age would still be younglings at the temple and would be chosen as padawans when they were a bit older. But Anakin had missed the training that most younglings would have received and so needed to start one-on-one training to catch up.  
  
Some of the council members nodded in approval. “You have chosen this?” Master Windu was not one of them.  
  
“Masters, this boy has already been put through a great deal and his powers are exceptionally strong. He needs training in order to control them so that he will not be made a tool for evil. We must act now if we are to prepare him. If he is the Chosen One, as my master believed, he will need to be readied to fulfill a great destiny.”  
  
“And you wish to be the one who prepares him for that destiny?” Master Windu looked somewhat suspicious.  
  
“Mindful you must be of your pride, Obi Wan,” Master Yoda held his chin with one clawed hand.  
  
\--  
The council deliberated while I waited outside. I wondered where Anakin had gone as the shadows lengthened. Finally, the Council filed out, and some were smiling as they went past me.  
  
“Obi Wan, speak with you, I must,” Master Yoda beckoned me into the room, and I knelt on the floor while he paced back and forth.  
  
“Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight, the council does. But, agree with your taking this boy as your padawan learner, I do not!”  
  
“Qui Gon believed in him.”  
  
Yoda sighed deeply. “The Chosen One, the boy may be. Nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training.”  
  
“Master Yoda, I gave Qui Gon my word. I will train Anakin.”  
  
Yoda scoffed. And paced.  
  
I added, “Without the approval of the Council if I must.”  
  
“Qui Gon’s defiance I sense in you. Need that, you do not.” He paused. He sighed again. “Agree with you the Council does.” He looked at me. “Your apprentice, Skywalker will be.”  
  
I bowed my head in respect. He hung his head in resignation.  
  
\--  
When I returned to the rooms, Anakin was not there. The sun had just slipped below the horizon, when he walked in looking shabbier than when I left him. His clothes were damp and he looked as if he had been sweating all day.  
  
“Anakin, didn’t you have time to clean up?” I asked.  
  
“I didn’t have any new clothes to change into while I washed mine and waited for them to dry.”  
  
I realized that he had probably never used a clothes washing machine. I fetched him a robe from the bathroom and showed him how to operate the machine and the showers. He was amazed that his clothes could be washed and dried in no more than a few minutes. He said that his mother had done the washing by hand.  
  
He used the shower while I took his clothes from the machine. Then I changed my mind. They were obviously old and had been mended a number of times. Some of the sand stains had not come out. I didn’t want him to be embarrassed at the funeral. I went to the hall and asked some of the palace staff to find something new for him to wear, as well as a certain food item. They brought back some clothes that were simple, but of decent quality. The food item was handed to me surreptitiously. He finally emerged from his bathroom looking clean and I gave him the new things to put on. He did not even thank me, but quietly took them into his bedroom to change. He came out and stood expectantly at me as if waiting for me to speak.  
  
“There now. Much better,” I said.  
  
A palace guardsman appeared in the doorway. I put on my robe and pulled up my hood, we walked quietly to join the others in the procession to the funeral. I saw him glance back into the room as we left, his old clothes were set on the chair where Master Qui Gon’s robe still hung.  
  
__  
We were all gathered in the small stone temple that hovered above a waterfall.  
  
Master Yoda stood beside the bier and began to speak, “One with the Force, Master Qui Gon is, and our job it is to remember that we will, in time, also pass on. Luminous beings are we, but temporary vessels, our bodies are. And we shall all find ourselves here, in time. A moment of silence, I ask, to remember, and to move on."  
  
I, as Qui Gon’s padawan, was his torchbearer. I lit the bier and walked by the body, leaving the torch on the pyre. I made eye contact with Anakin and made sure he saw me take from my sleeve the small kanos grain cake I’d requested at the palace and place it next to Qui Gon’s hand. By the gesture, I hoped that he would realize that he could trust me. We all stood for a long time in silence, watching the flames consume my master’s body. I breathed deeply  
  
I turned to look at Anakin. His eyebrows were still lowered and his eyelashes were wet. The anger was there, and the fear.  
  
“What will happen to me now?” he asked, looking me in the eyes for the first time since we were kneeling beside my dead master.  
  
“The Council have granted me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi. I promise.” I turned away. He did not seem happy at the news. His face registered disappointment. I realized that he was disappointed to be left with me. I had always been somewhat cold to him, reluctant, distant. Where Master Qui Gon had been proud of him, sure of him, kind to him. Master Qui Gon was like an ideal father, encouraging him to be sure of himself, giving him his freedom, fighting for him, protecting him. I saw that my manner had been indifferent. I knew that I had to be measured with him, to teach him self-control and to discourage arrogance. This would be difficult and he would not thank me.  
  
When I turned away, I could sense his emotions turn to fear again. Now that his future had been decided, he knew of the difficulty ahead. He felt afraid to bear the burden. I knew how he felt. I now had a burden too. I gazed at the flames.  
  
Some of the funeral attendees had gone home throughout the night. But I remained until the dawn, sitting on the ground across from the smoldering cinders that were once my master. Anakin had fallen asleep on a bench nearby.  
  
Master Yoda stirred me from a doze. “Still here are you? Go and rest you must, for tomorrow we will conduct the ceremony for your elevation to Knight. We will also induct Skywalker into the Order. Much to prepare there is.”  
  
“I somehow didn’t have the heart to leave. I’m sorry Master Yoda, I am trying to let go. But Master Qui Gon was like a father to me, we had been together so long. I fear I will never be as great as he was and I feel guilty that he died instead of me,” I was too tired to be anything less than honest.  
  
“Knew the risks, Qui Gon did. Faced the Sith bravely, helped to defeat him he did. Qui Gon sacrificed himself willingly. His selflessness, truly a great Jedi it made him,” Master Yoda remarked.  
  
“Master Yoda, how am I going to do this? I know that I decided to teach Anakin, but I am afraid that I will not be strong enough for the task. I am still young and suddenly I find myself raising a child. My master, who could have given me help and advice, is gone. I feel very much alone. I have to be strong because Anakin needs me, but he already thinks that I am cold and disapproving. I fear he resents me because I am not Qui Gon. I resent him because Master Qui Gon made me take responsibility for him. Master Yoda, how will I do this?” I held my forehead in my hands and rubbed my eyes.  
  
“A right you have, to all you feel. As does this boy. Begin now, the two of you, to form a bond that will determine this boy’s future. Pivotal will be your role in his life. And where his fate goes, so does the fate of the galaxy, if the Chosen One he is,” Yoda tapped his cane on the floor of the shrine.  
  
“Master Yoda, I can train him in the Jedi arts, but I know nothing about what else children might need. What if I do something wrong?” I looked over at Yoda.  
  
“Wrong you will be, many times, for we all can be mistaken,” Yoda smiled.  
  
“But I can’t afford to be, it is too important. I can’t make any mistakes with him. How can I be sure that I am always doing what’s best?”  
  
“Hmmhmmm,” Yoda laughed, “By thinking, solve this problem you cannot. Only with the heart, can you know what’s right. Let your feelings guide you, you must.”  
  
“I have compassion for the boy, but I don’t know how to get him to open up to me. He has mostly acted as if I were his slave owner or been angry with me. How will I get him to trust me?” I looked over at Anakin, his back was to us.  
  
“When parents die, often it will be that older children that raise the younger ones. And learn to take on responsibility, the younger ones do. Now your brother, the boy is, for loved the same father figure you did. Take care of each other you must. Grieve together, and find understanding you will. Become a family, you must, for I sense that a family is what he needs.” Master Yoda nodded.  
  
__  
I woke Anakin and told him that we had a big day ahead. He nodded sleepily and followed me through the palace grounds and out the gate.  
  
“Where are we going, Master?” he finally asked.  
  
“We have to get you ready for the ceremony. You will be inducted into the Jedi Order tomorrow morning and we’ll be going back to Coruscant after a ceremony for the peace accords,” I still couldn’t shake my cold demeanor. How would a brother act, I wondered.  
  
“Already?”  
  
“Yes, Anakin. We will have to set to work on your training right away, since you are older than most of the incoming children, you will have a lot to catch up on. I hope you’re up to the challenge,” I felt this last statement land and sensed his defiance. He was now determined to show me that he was. I felt in a flash that Master Yoda was right, as Anakin showed something akin to sibling rivalry.  
  
“Are we going somewhere to train now?” he asked.  
  
“Not yet. We are going somewhere to help you at least look the part of a Jedi. You need to be cured of your scruffy appearance,” I said, attempting to joke with him like a brother would. I made a course for old Jarex.  
  
“Ah, Master Jedi!” the tailor was happy to see us, “I see that you brought my young apprentice back. Will he be helping me with work again?”  
  
I turned to Anakin, confused.  
  
“Didn’t he tell you,” Jarex asked, “The boy was here yesterday afternoon. He brought me a load of business, running down from the palace with robes for mending. He had been asking around to see if anyone had work and then helped me by operating the steam press. He even repaired a broken embroidery machine I had in the back,” he pointed at a sewing machine that was ornamenting a red robe with gold thread. “He even delivered the clothes and collected the payments. He must have been running until sundown. I tried to pay him for his time, but he said he’d be back later and ran off. I was going to offer him a job.”  
  
I remembered the state in which he’d arrived home.  
  
“Well, as long as he wasn’t a bother,” I said, trying not to sound impressed. Brothers don’t compliment each other, I thought.  
  
“I can’t tell you what a big help he was, I made enough to get through the month, and have been getting new commissions from the palace all morning. Something about a ceremony for the peace accord. Everyone needs things fitted and decorated,” Jarex’ shop was humming with activity, I realized.  
  
“Well, I hope that you’re not too busy. We require something right away,” I declared.  
  
“Anything for you, Master Jedi!” he clapped his hands.  
  
“Your…apprentice will not be returning to work I’m afraid. Anakin will be taking vows to join the Jedi Order tomorrow and he must be properly outfitted. We’ll need two sets. And as you said, you have all the right cloth,” I smiled, trying to convey pride. Anakin barely looked up at me, but I could tell that he was struggling not to smile.  
  
“A Jedi youngling? What do you know? I thought he was your personal servant,” Jarex laughed.  
  
“I’m not a servant!” Anakin said suddenly, eyebrows lowered, but looking directly at us. “And I will not be a youngling,” he stepped forward, “I will be a padawan.”  
  
Arrogance already! He had already realized that he was exceptional.  
  
For the next hour, Jarex scanned for measurements and brought out cloth samples. He fed them into the fabrication machines to do the proper cutting and sewing. The repaired droid chirped a greeting when it saw Anakin. He said, “Hello,” back.  
  
We ordered a simple pattern, just the ordinary whites and browns that were traditional to the Order. I had always worn this type, as had Master Qui Gon. But I could tell that Anakin had wanted something slightly different. Jarex showed him the various materials and I could sense him making rebellious decisions for future outfits as soon as he got the chance to choose his own.  
  
Like an older brother would, I internally lamented my little brother’s embarrassing personality. He turned to look at me and perfectly imitated my cross-armed stance, while making a pompous expression. Jarex roared with laughter. Anakin smiled goofily. I stifled my annoyance at both of them.  
  
When we finished, Jarex refused to take any money for the clothes. He said that Anakin had more than earned them. I thanked Jarex profusely and apologized for the trouble. He clapped Anakin on the back, “Congratulations, Padawan Anakin. You know where to come when you need a larger size.”  
  
I told Jarex to deliver the second set of robes to our rooms at the palace and he gave them to an astromech fitted with a basket.  
  
“Where now?” I asked myself and began to look around. Anakin was standing up much straighter in his Jedi regalia.  
  
We found him a set of boots at another store. We paused briefly while he watched pod races on a screen at a drink stall. Finally, I took him on to the barber.  
  
The Ithorian shop owner welcomed us in and I explained that he needed to have his hair cut in the proper padawan fashion. I actually had to just show them my hair to demonstrate it rather than explain it. I stood by and wished a happy farewell to Anakin’s unkempt mop. Unfortunately, my bliss was short lived. A human who was manning the other chair snickered once Anakin’s hairstyle was finished. “You two trying to dress like twins?” he laughed.  
  
“What?” I had not even considered it. I was younger than most Jedi who took on padawans, most masters waited a while to take on students. Certainly no one took a padawan the day before they became a knight. Anakin and I were wearing the same outfit and we both had the same hairstyle traditional for padawan humans, short with a long braid at the side and lock at the back.  
  
“You look like the padawan twins!” the human roared. Anakin and I looked at each other and both scowled, but our mutual ire was directed at our tormentor. Finally, we bonded over something. But Anakin was stuck with it. I vowed to grow out my hair as soon as possible.  
  
The padawan twins walked back towards the palace. I turned to Anakin, I had to make an attempt to connect with him by making conversation. “You will receive a practice saber when we return to the temple. We have a practice facility, I will begin your lightsaber training right away. Some Jedi masters hardly use their lightsabers, they conduct peaceful negotiations. But I always seem to be in situations where I end up getting attacked. Don’t know why, it just always seems to happen. Therefore, as my padawan, you will want to train hard at swordsmanship.”  
  
That seemed to cheer him up considerably. “Will we live at the temple now?” he stood up even straighter when he looked around and saw that the people we passed were looking at him with respect. Or they were admiring the cute padawan twins. People’s pointing and smiling was starting to get distracting.  
  
“Yes,” everywhere restaurants and shops were reopening and front steps were being swept clean again. “Anakin, will you please start walking beside me instead of behind, I can’t keep speaking over my shoulder?”  
  
“Sorry Master Obi-Wan,” He trotted to catch up.  
  
“Are you hungry?” I asked, pausing in front of a restaurant that had set some tables outside.  
  
“I can just eat the stew at the palace again,” he mumbled.  
  
“Well, you will have more than enough opportunities to eat emergency rations when we are on missions. I, for one, would like to sample some of the famous Theedan cuisine. Now what do you like to eat?” I asked him.  
  
He looked slightly gobsmacked. No one had ever asked him that, I was sure. Slaves took what they could get.  
  
He scratched his arm. “My mom used to make jerba ribs sometimes, if they had scraps at the butcher.”  
  
My nose wrinkled slightly, but I caught myself. Jerba was known as a mangy, tough beast used only in the harshest of climates. “Well, I don’t know if they have any jerba, but let’s see what might be good.”  
  
We sat down and I ordered two plates of shaak chops along with some water. Anakin looked unsure at first, but once he tasted the food, he began to eat greedily. “Manners, Anakin, your plate is not going to be seized by droid armies!” I finally commented, “Try to conduct yourself with some dignity, you represent the Jedi Order now.”  
  
“Yes, Master,” he put his chop down and wiped his hands with his napkin. Then he picked up the knife and fork. I was speechless.  
  
I struggled to find some small talk, but the last thing we had said before lunch had been about his mother. He had to get used to the idea of not seeing her. Jedi do not see family ever again after they are inducted into the order as small children. I did not feel that it was the time to try and explain how lonely the life of a Jedi can be. And yet, Master Yoda’s advice had been to think of us as a family. How could I balance my pride in him and still correct him? How would Master Qui Gon have spoken to him?  
  
“That was a very nice thing you did for Jarex, Anakin. You helped him without a thought for yourself,” I said, trying to sound kind.  
  
He spoke, but didn’t look up. He was genuinely modest about it. “I just wanted to help my friends. Jarex was so nice to us. He needed business and the people at the palace with all those fancy clothes needed them fixed. They could help each other. I just wanted to show them that by working together, everyone could win. I helped my friends and that made me happy. Is doing things that make me happy selfish?”  
  
I was astonished. His capacity for understanding was not like anything I had ever seen in a child his age. He innately understood the aims of the Jedi Order better than many children that we had taught since they were very young. I realized that he had probably seen more than most children had. I felt pride again. A teacher loves a good student. He still didn’t like me much, I sensed, but he was not afraid of me anymore.  
  
“I hope Naboo will be alright now,” he said finally.  
  
“Now you have seen something of the destruction that war can cause. Remember it. In their greed, the Trade Federation affected the lives of millions, and this destruction will not be easily undone. But acts of selflessness were brought about in these circumstances as well. Think of the palace staff feeding those people. Think about the queen and the guards risking their lives to put an end to the conflict. Through selflessness, we can begin to make it right. Helping Jarex get back on his feet was a good idea. Master Qui Gon would be proud of you.”  
  
Master Yoda had said that we should try to grieve together.  
  
“Thank you, Master.” Anakin said, sitting up straighter and gripping his fork with his fingers instead of his fist. He looked slightly relieved that he was getting off easily.  
  
I grew annoyed when another woman passed by and smiled at our matching attire. I decided to bring our brotherly rapport back, “I can’t wait until after the ceremony, I need a new robe pattern and a haircut. Enough of this padawan twins rubbish.”  
  
He looked up and finally smiled again, “I don’t know, Master, I think I like it. I might copy everything you pick,” and grinned. I knew right then that it was going to work. He was going to trust me.  
  
I took a playful swat at the back of his head, “In that case, my very young padawan, I shall grow a beard.” He had not flinched, as he had before in the rooms when he had dropped the robe. Instead, he clapped me on the back. He did trust me.  
  
“That’ll look so stupid!” he actually laughed. It was not a tentative laugh or one that comes on gradually. Rather, it was the silly exuberant laugh of a child, the one that comes from the belly like an involuntary reflex.  
  
I was surprised at first to hear it that it took me a moment to realize that he was directing it at me. “On the contrary, someone as handsome as I am looks good in any style. Unfortunately, we can’t say the same for you. When you grow up, we’ll have to keep your face covered to keep from scaring the younglings.”  
  
We both laughed.  
  
__  
“Obi Wan Kenobi, by the right of the Jedi Council, by the will of the Force, dub the I do, Jedi,” said Master Yoda as he cut the padawan braid from my hair, “Knight of the Republic.” I stood and breathed a sigh of relief. Goodbye padawan twins.  
  
“Anakin Skywalker, step forward,” said Master Yoda. Anakin entered the circle formed by the Jedi Council members, their lightsabers ignited. “Please recite the code,” Yoda requested.  
  
Anakin and I had rehearsed this since the day before. He took a deep breath and began, “Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force.”  
  
I stood behind him and put my hands on his shoulders, “I take Anakin Skywalker as my padawan learner,” I declared. I could feel him stand up straighter and breathe to banish his fear. I beamed slightly.  
  
“Anakin Skywalker,” said Master Yoda, “your choice as well this is?”  
  
“Yes, Masters,” Anakin said, looking genuinely humble.  
  
“Then with our blessings go in peace, and may the Force be with you,” said Master Yoda, gently.

  



End file.
